


Hurt Ego

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk x Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 14





	Hurt Ego

Nearly an hour of Jim’s pouting about getting out of bed, the both of you made your way deep into town in path of your favorite diner. You had put your hair into a high ponytail, knowing that you’d like run into an ex or two. Or at least one that had tried to date you.

Jim was happy about that, holding your hand happily as you walked down the street. He didn’t notice, but people were looking at you both. “Look at that, baby McCoy is all grown up.” Came a voice before an old classmate’s face came into view. “And looking good.” He smirked. 

“Oh, look. It’s you. So unmemorable that I can’t even remember your name.” You raised your eyebrows. 

“And I see the bitchiness hasn’t gone away.” He rolled his eyes. 

Kirk was in his face within seconds. “Wanna repeat that?” 

Your old classmate laughed. “I wasn’t good enough, so you went and got a pretty boy?” 

You put your arm around Kirk’s waist in the front, leaning your head on his shoulder. “Well, he is attractive, but that’s just a really nice bonus. I mean, who wouldn’t want their mate to look this good?” 

The classmate clenched his jaw. “I guess you really mate anyone when you’re desperate.” 

“Are your feelings hurt because I didn’t settle for some dumb Alpha like you?” You hissed. “MY Alpha isn’t just ‘anyone’.”

“And her Alpha is about to get real heated.” Kirk clenched his jaw, the muscles twitching. 

Looking up at him, you nipped his jaw. “He’s no one, Alpha. Come on, let’s get something to eat.” You looked back at your classmate. “Shoo.” 

The classmate had one last go, snorting. “See how long that one stays with you.” He walked away, but not without Kirk shoving at him, making him trip on his feet and fall forward. 

“She's MINE, and for life.” Kirk growled.

You tugged at him, not upset at all but instead, your heart filled with pride. “Come on. It's your mark, not his.” You reminded him. “I'll thank you later.” You pecked his cheek gently. “Maybe give you one of the back rubs you like so much.”

His blood was boiling, so he pulled you close and kissed your temple. “Mine.” He repeated. 

“Yours. Forever.” You breathed. 

He kept a hold on you all throughout breakfast and glared at any guy who even breathed your way. Thankfully, the waitress didn't flirt with him, or it would have been even more eventful.

“Once we get back to the hotel, we’re not leaving until the last possible second.” He kissed the mark on your neck. 

“Deal!” You grinned. “I happen to like how these look.” Your fingers traced one of the marks you'd left him with. 

He grinned back. “Feel free to make more. I didn’t think I’d like it so much.” 

You bit your lip with a giggle. “At least now the pretty receptionist won't hit on you.” You teased.

“Was my Omega, jealous?” He smirked. 

“I wanted to slap the smile off her face.” You blushed.

“That’s hot sweetheart.” He kissed your cheek. 

* * *

Far too soon, you were pulling back into your parent's driveway. “I'm looking forward to this.” Kirk grinned. “Leonard was so convinced your dad would hate me!”

“Don’t fight with him.” You chuckled. “He’s a weenie around my mom.” 

“Did you just call your brother a ‘weenie’? That's great.” He laughed.

“He is!” You pouted, noticing he was already there when you heard his voice. 

Leonard stepped out on the porch when he hears you pull in. “Hey, sis! Jim.” 

Kirk had a smirk. “Leonard.” He teased. 

“Awe, did mom kick you out already?” You joked.

“No, she sent me out to remind you that she isn't getting any younger.” 

You stuck your tongue out and followed him back inside. 

Kirk chuckled as Leonard was standing as straight as ever. “Did you enjoy your day you two?” Your mother asked.

“Ran into an old classmate on the way to the diner.” You shrugged.

“Oh...I know where that’s going.” Your mother chuckled. 

You laughed. “No punches were thrown, but he did land on the ground. Last night our receptionist was a fan of Kirk’s actually.”

“I’m sure, dear. Have you seen him?” She teased. 

“My old classmate? After that, no.” You shook your head.

“She was saying Jim’s a pretty boy.” Leonard butt in. 

Kirk chuckled. “Jealous Bones?”

“No.” Leonard snapped back, making you laugh. “Why would I be jealous of him?”

“Cause he’s pretty.” You smiled and smirked at your brother. 

Leonard rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I’m proud of what I’ve accomplished. I had to work hard.”

“We’ve all worked hard Bones.” Jim shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“I don’t count pissing off Spock and beating the crap out of him as ‘working hard’.” Bones countered.

You snorted at that, nodding slightly. 

“Hey, we went to the same academy and had the same classes.” He was looking at Bones. You could tell that he was getting pissed off. “I beat the unbeatable test.” 

“You cheated!” Bones pointed out. 

Jim narrowed his eyes. “It was critical solving skills.” 

“I’m just telling you I’m not jealous because I have no reason to be.” Bones shrugged. “I earned things I got.” 

You rubbed your hand over Kirk’s shoulders, chuckling lightly.  “Sorry you had to work for it.” Kirk frowned. 

“Sorry I didn’t get things handed to me cause I was good lookin’.” Bones rolled his eyes. 

“Boys.” Your mother spoke. 

You just laughed and shoved at Bones lightly. “I’m sure you’re good looking enough brother.” The mood, however, had soured, and the atmosphere was uncomfortable.

Kirk looked at you with raised eyebrows, upset at the fact you hadn’t defended him. “You think I got things handed to me, too?” He asked, shocked, and pissed.

“I didn’t say that.” You frowned. 

“You didn’t not say it.” He half glared. 

You were flustered at that, blushing. “I heard about the unbeatable test or whatever, and your first mission...but I wasn’t there! I’m proud of what you’ve done, but how can I truly have an opinion when this was well before I was even at Starfleet?”

“It shouldn’t matter, I’m your Alpha and you should defend me.” He shook his head, making a face. “So much for thinking I’m smart.” 

Bones looked between you both before going to help your mother. Your shoulders sunk at that. “I think you’re very smart, and you know it!”

“Then why didn’t you think I earned everything?” He arched an eyebrow. “Just because Bones went to school longer!” 

You looked surprised. “He did?”

“Of course he did. He’s a doctor.” Kirk huffed, shaking his head again. “And I’m a Captain but I guess that was handed to me, too.” Nothing you said was right, so you looked down and curled more into yourself. Kirk stayed quiet, only going more into the house, sitting with his PADD. You kept to yourself, not wanting to start some fight, or make things worse.

“Sorry.” Bones mumbled when you went to help with dinner besides him. 

“It’s not your fault.” You shrugged.

“Kinda. I brought it up.” He nudged you. “He’ll come around.” 

You sighed, not saying anything. You helped Leonard and your mother set the table, going to find Kirk shyly. “Dinner is ready.” 

Kirk nodded. “I’ll be right there.” He said gently. 

You nodded and went to sit down at the table, playing with your fingers. Part of you wondered if he’d prefer to spend this night of leave alone, and have you stay with your parents. You had never really had an argument and weren’t sure how to handle it. When Kirk came in, you glanced at him, then down at your plate. Were you in the wrong? Kirk felt that you were hurting, but his ego was large and you had hurt it. His Omega hurt it. 

Leonard and your mother brought out dinner, and you gave them a soft smile.

Thankfully your father struck up a conversation and it seemed the tension got lighter. “Are you two staying in town your full leave, or plan to do some traveling?” Your father asked, curious.

In truth you hadn’t thought about it or discussed it much, but you just looked to Kirk, not wanting to say something that upset him. He shrugged and looked to your father. “We honestly hadn’t thought that far ahead. We were both too excited for me to meet you.” 

Your father smiled. “Well we’re happy to hear that.” He looked at Leonard. “And you?” 

“I really don’t have anyone else to see. Just you and Jo.” He shrugged. “Figured I’d stay in town.”

They nodded, happy to have their children around. 

“Maybe we can go to the countryside?” You looked at Kirk. 

He nodded. “Sure.”

You were happy you got an answer and smiled. It was a short, small answer, but it was better than him ignoring you. You continued eating and helped wash dishes. 

Kirk eyed Bones as he sat across from him in the living room. 

* * *

“Is everything alright?” Your mother asked finally, worried.

You shrugged, never being able to hide from your mother. “I upset Jim.” 

She nodded. “I gathered that. Men are so easily upset, though. What upset him this time?”

“Leonard said everything was handed to Jim while he had to work for it. I didn’t exactly go to his defense.” You sighed. 

“Did you side with your brother?” 

You shook your head. “Not exactly, no.”

“Then you sided with yourself. Thanks alright.” She looked at you. 

“He’s upset, though. And I feel like crap about it.”

“Alphas.” She said softly, shaking her head. “He’ll come around. Don’t worry. Your father still gets all upset over small things.” 

You smiled small, but nodded. “I just don’t want him upset this whole trip.” 

She nodded, knowing what you meant. “I’ve got an idea.” She wiped her hands off and went to the freezer. “The young woman down the street was selling frozen pies. I’ll pop this in the oven and he’ll be forgetting about his issues in no time!” 

You smiled wider. “Thanks, Mom.” You watched her, grateful she knew how you felt. “What flavor is it?” You asked, curious.

“Blueberry, I think.” She pulled open the oven. 

* * *

Kirk had no idea how long he’d been sitting there when he smelled the pie baking. He looked up when you came in and raised his eyebrows. “Blueberry pie is in the oven.” You told him softly.

“Pie?” His mouth twitched in a smile. 

Sitting down, you chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, should be done in about ten minutes.”

“Cool.” He went back to looking at his PADD, but he placed a hand on your thigh. 

You weren’t sure what you were feeling, but placed your hand on top of his. You glanced at Leonard and tilted your head. “Can we meet up with Jo at one point?” 

“Who is Jo, anyway?” He asked. “Bones mentioned her, too.”

“My daughter.” Bones looked up at him. 

Kirk did a double take. “In ALL the years I’ve known you- you couldn’t say that?!” 

Bones frowned. “Jim. I’ve told you.” 

You looked at Kirk, wondering how he didn’t know. “Maybe he mentioned it when you were only pretending to listen? Or when you were so into what you were doing it slipped your mind?” That’s all you could think of. He did get zoned onto things easily.

Kirk looked at you. “I think I would remember that my best friend had a kid.” 

“Yeah, I thought you would have too.” Bones had his brows furrowed. “Why do you think I’m so against mates? I thought I found my true one and look what happened.” 

You gave your brother a small smile. “I honestly just thought you hated ME with your sister…” Kirk shrugged.

Bones shook his head and stood. “I’m going to get some pie then head home.” He patted your head when he walked by. “I’ll let you know when I’m bringing Jo here.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” You swatted his hand away from your head.

Kirk blinked. “Am I a shit friend?” 

Of course he had to ask a question like that. “I think that you get so into your work that sometimes you don't register everything around you. That and you block him out when he rambles. I do, too.”

“But a kid? I don’t think I’d block something out like that.” 

“I hate to say it, but one day you were so into one of your reports that I went through a ton of stupid comedic lines, and you didn’t even crack a smile. Even Uhura joined in.” You shrugged. “It wasn’t until you smelled food that you snapped out of it.”

Kirk winced and rubbed at his jaw. “You sure know how to make me feel better today.” He stood when your mother said the pie was ready. 

You sank back, letting your head rest on the back of the couch. You were trying to show that sometimes he was really into his work, which wasn’t a bad thing, and yet, you’d made things worse. Again. You were struggling between being yourself, and being Kirk’s Omega. Despite feeling guilty, you told yourself that Kirk needed to learn that things weren’t always going to be peaches and cream. Groaning, you put your arm over your eyes and let out a breath. 

“Pie, dear?” Your mother came in, instantly seeing that things weren’t better. 

You let your arm fall and shook your head. “No thanks. Not hungry.”

“How about you spend the night here? When was the last time you were away from Jim?” 

“Uh, before we mated?” You blushed.

She nodded, humming. “I thought so. Maybe a night away would help.” 

“I was thinking that. I keep making him mad!” You sighed.

She chuckled. “It’s being young and in love. I’m sure I irritate your father.” 

You flopped sideways on the couch. “Stupid Alphas.” You muttered. 

“Doesn't help you don't seem to be a typical Omega, either.” She said softly. “And that’s okay. He just might take a while to get used to it.” 

“Not like being mated was something he planned for. He's used to do whatever, and  _ whoever _ , he wants.” You groaned, pulling a pillow over your face as it heated up.

She felt for you and squeezed your shoulder. “Then this is probably an adjustment for both of you.” You sighed, but didn't say anything. You felt like crying, but had no idea why. She stood. “Jim!” She called him in. Hearing her, you groaned again, hoping she didn't plan on chewing him out.

“Yes, ma’am?” He came in with the pie in hand. 

“You don’t mind if our sweet daughter spends tonight with us, do you? We’ve missed having her since she got assigned.” 

He glanced at the couch and raised an eyebrow, licking his lips. He could tell there was more to this, but didn’t want to argue. “Not at all, ma’am.”

“Great!” She patted his shoulder. “You can come pick her up for lunch.” 

Kirk nodded in agreement. “Would you like me to bring lunch with me?” He offered. 

“That’d be wonderful.” She smiled. “You’re a sweet boy.”

He blushed lightly. “I’ll say goodnight and get out of your hair.” He chuckled. She nodded and smiled, going to clean up the kitchen. You looked up at Kirk from your spot and raised your eyebrows. “I take it this has something to do with how you’re feeling?” He asked. 

Sitting up, you sighed. “I keep upsetting you. Mom thinks it’s because we’re always together.” 

“I’m sorry.” He frowned. 

“No, she had a point. This is new- very new- for both of us. It’ll take time for us to get used to.” You patted the seat next to you.

He plopped down next to you, running a hand through his hair. “Maybe it’ll do us good then.” 

You put your head on his shoulder. “Has Leonard left? If not, go grab a beer.”

He shrugged softly. “Maybe I’ll just get some rest early.” 

“I hope I didn't make you more upset.” You said sadly. 

He shook his head and kissed your hand as he lifted it. “I’ll be by tomorrow for lunch.” 

You smiled and let out a soft chuckle. “Let's hope we can sleep… I haven't slept away from you since the first night.”

The thought of being away from you despite being slightly upset with you was making his stomach flip. He nodded in agreement and suddenly kissed you. Kissing him back, you smiled into it. You ran a hand through his hair before pulling back. “I’m gonna miss you.” He blushed.

“I’ll miss you too.” You smiled. “But it’ll be good for us.” 

“I’ll take you on a date tomorrow night. I don’t know what yet, but I’ll figure it out.” Kirk grinned.

You smiled wide at that. “A date?” You brightened. 

He chuckled and nodded. “I realized I haven’t taken you on a real date yet. What kind of mate am I?” 

“A busy one?” You pecked his cheek, nearly climbing on his lap with excitement. “It’s okay.” 

Kirk wrapped his arms around you. “You might want to let me go before I carry you with me.”

You pouted and kissed his cheek. “Fine.” You detached yourself from him and stood. It was going to be a long night. 

“I can just tell your mom I’d rather take you home.” He pouted along with you. 

“Yeah, but this means tomorrow we’re going to want to show each other how much we missed being together.” You winked.

He grinned. “I like the way you think.” He pecked your lips again. “Alright, I’m going then.” 

* * *

When you finally made your way up to bed, you were partially regretting staying. You laid in your old bed and hugged yourself, instantly missing Kirk. Pulling the blanket up, you wondered if he was missing you this badly, as well. 

You had never been an insecure person until now, the worry that he would leave you for another Omega was always there now. “Damn it.” You huffed, hitting your bed. Your thoughts kept you up all night, only getting a couple of hours of sleep in the morning. When you came down for breakfast, you were yawning and barely lifting your feet.

Your mother gave you a knowing smirk. “Will it help that I had Leonard call Jim and invite him for breakfast?” 

“I might fall asleep on him.” You warned.

“As long as you do so happily.” She teased. 

You hummed a reply as you poured yourself a cup of coffee. “Thanks for the warning, mom.” You shot her a playful glare.

“Oh, hush. You’re happy.” She continued making breakfast. Sitting down, you stretched your back before your attention was on your coffee.

Kirk came in twenty minutes later, placing a hand on your back. “Hey, sweetheart.” 

Instantly you felt better with him near. “Hey, you.” You beamed. He leaned down and kissed your head before placing a medium sized jewelry box in your hand. Blinking, you raised an eyebrow at him, curious. You bit your lip as you opened it. He smiled as you saw it was a simple bracelet, the jewel at the end was the color of his eyes. Your face lit up and you leaned over, kissing him. “Thank you!” 

He smiled against your lips. “You’re welcome, baby girl.” He aided in putting it on your wrist. 

Hearing him say that, your heart fluttered. “It's beautiful.”

“Just like you.” He pecked your nose and sat next to you. You blushed and leaned your head against him, yawning. “You didn’t get much sleep, either, huh?”

You wrapped your arms around his waist. “Barely a wink.” 

He put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “We’ll catch a nap before our date tonight.” 

“What’re we doing?” You grinned. 

“And ruin the surprise?” He smirked.

You pouted cutely and nuzzled in his neck. “Fine. Just cause you’re cute.” 

Leonard walked in and rolled his eyes. “Gross.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “You’ll find a cute nurse or med student.” 

“Eh. Maybe.” He shrugged. “Not really high on my ‘to do’ list.”

That made Kirk chuckle. “To do list.” He snorted. 

“Good thing you aren’t having kids soon. You’re mated to one.” Leonard rolled his eyes as he sat down.

You smiled. “That’s okay.” You squeezed Kirk’s waist. “Keeps us young.” 

“You are young, sis.” He chuckled. 

“Whatever!” You shoved at him gently. Jim smiled, grateful you were in a better mood with him despite him being an ass. He couldn’t wait to take you out tonight. 


End file.
